Prostatectomy is the surgical removal of all or part of the prostate for men with early-stage disease or cancer that is confined to the prostate. In removing the prostate, the portion of the urethra that extends through the prostate becomes resected so that an anastomosis (e.g., stitching, stapling, etc.) is required to reconnect the urethra to the bladder. To effectuate a reliable anastomosis, the bladder neck is often pulled down into the pelvic cavity resulting in distortion of the bladder. Distortion of the bladder anatomy can lead to reduced bladder functionality or even incontinence. In cases of extensive prostate resection, the bladder neck may need to be removed entirely, making anastomosis to the bladder impossible.
After surgery, a catheter such as a Foley catheter is inserted through the urethra and anchored in the bladder by a balloon to maintain urine flow through the catheter while the surgical site of the anastomosis heals. Even if the anastomosis procedure is successful, post-operative complications such as anastomotic failure and/or infections can occur at the anastomotic site, necessitating further procedures or prolonged catheterization. When an anastomosis fails or otherwise cannot be performed, the patient may be subject to permanent catheterization.